


DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST EXTRAS

by NEONTURBO_BONK



Series: DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Art, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEONTURBO_BONK/pseuds/NEONTURBO_BONK
Summary: designs, old writing, and thoughts about my writing DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST.PLEASE read that before looking here! it contains spoilers
Series: DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151870
Kudos: 7





	DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST EXTRAS

The very first artwork for DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST and what started it all. Scout! 

very first sniper design (11/25/2020)

fucked up soldier design, im not happy with the art here (11/27/2020)

medic first design (11/27/2020) this ones alright but he has a newer design now

scout's second design, but he ended up being blu team instead of red for some reason! i have no idea why. (12/2/2020)

sniper's final design. the age here is wrong, he's actually around 40 (1/7/2021)

he looks like steve minecraft here.. age is also wrong. i'm not sure how old he is though (1/7/2021)

ENGINEER!!!! love this guy. with the resources from aperture he made his prosthetic arm and special shoes (1/7/2021)

pyro. maybe ill write something about how their adventures with engie went! (1/9/2021)

scout hockey ?? i dunno the date


End file.
